Strass
by Luo
Summary: [Visual Kei][D'espairsRay, Plastic Tree, MUCC] Zero aurait pu être un Leech sur presque tout les points. Sauf la soif de sang. Alors, Zero n'est qu'un humain. Spécial et malchanceux parmi tant d'autres. Un adolescent que la vie dénigre un peu, un peu beaucoup même.
1. 0 Chantant sous la pluie

**Titre :** Strass

**Auteur :** Luo

**Base : **D'espairsRay, MUCC, Plastic Tree

**Disclamer :** Pwet pwet pwet. J'ai bien un Zero à la maison, mais pas le bon. Le titre et le sous-titre appartiennent à Ryutarou mais la trad' (enfin le peu que j'ai traduis en l'occurence) m'appartient.

**Genre :** UA, dark, général

**Pairing :** Vous verrez bien ça vous va comme réponse ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix XD

**Warnings :** Cela vaut uniquement pour ce prologue, mais il y a des violences et un viol. Un conseil, ne mangez pas en lisant.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Eh eh. Voilà — encore — une nouvelle fic. Totalement différente de ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude. Ne serait-ce que part l'absence totale d'Alice Nine mais aussi pour le style même. Violence, viol et tout ça, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé à la base mais peu importe, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**『****Prologue****』****Chantant sous la pluie**

**「**Les filets de pluie. Couleur des larmes.**」**

Depuis le sol, le ciel éclairé par les lumières polychromes et mouvantes des buildings était d'un grisâtre étrange, aux multicolores reflets instables et chaotiques qui dansaient allègrement sous des yeux dont la vue vacillait légèrement, comme éblouis par tant de mouvements. Le monde bascula et l'horizon comme renversé prit une teinte monochrome tandis que le son de rires francs perçaient le relatif silence. Là-haut, les nuages cotonneux versèrent une larme. En regardant à travers avant qu'elle ne s'écrase, on aurait eu une impression de zoom. Un gros plan sur ce ciel que des spots de lumières harcelaient sans cesse. Les gouttes de pluie refroidirent l'air avant de s'écraser avec fracas sur la ville figée, comme suspendue entre deux temps.

Une gouttelette tomba sur ses cils, coula le long de sa joue avant de s'infiltrer doucement entre ses lèvres pour finir sur sa langue. Un goût un peu salé, âcre et trop métallique emplit sa bouche. Il déglutit difficilement sans pouvoir le chasser. Son corps eut un soubresaut, s'emplissant de dégoût, rejeta le liquide. Les restes de son déjeuner dévalèrent le long de sa gorge pour venir éclabousser le sol. Et bientôt, il se retrouvait là, nez à nez avec son vomis, crachant tant bien que mal les derniers morceaux auxquels était mêlé le sang coulant des éraflures et de ses lèvres abîmées semblant s'être donné rendez-vous dans sa bouche que l'eau tombée du ciel ne pouvait effacer.

Des fleurs de douleur s'épanouirent dans ses membres inférieurs — feux d'artifice explosant violemment — qu'il sentit lâcher, qu'il ne percevait plus en fait. Et autour, parmi tous les bruits quotidiens, ces voix criardes, toujours. Son visage se tordit, transfiguré, arborant un rictus sordide. Ce soir-là non plus, il ne pourrait pas rentrer tôt. Il voulut rire. Son estomac se révulsa, renvoyant une bile âpre, brûlante et acide le long de son oesophage avec autant de violence que le coup. Parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle un instant seulement, un gargouillis effroyable en profita pour s'échapper en même temps, résonnant atrocement à ses oreilles.

Il ferma les yeux pour oublier qui il était, ce qu'il était, ce qui se passait. Il tentait de repousser le monde dans un endroit où il ne l'atteindrait pas. Cependant, la réalité s'accrochait à la moindre parcelle de sa peau dans un maelström de frappes, de cris et de piques. Qu'elle était cruelle cette symphonie de rires cinglants et de clameurs amusées face à la déferlante valse régulière de battements saccadés. Il cligna pour chasser la pluie s'infiltrant sous ses paupières et rencontra un sourire satisfait de voir qu'il avait tant de pouvoir sur un autre être vivant.

Son dos se courba lorsqu'un talon s'y écrasa brutalement avant d'appuyer ardemment comme pour y imprimer sa trace à travers le tissu. N'avait-il pas déjà été au sol qu'il l'aurait rejoins dans l'instant. Là, l'impact lui arracha des gerbes de sang. Ses dents claquèrent, blessant sa langue lorsque sa mâchoire se referma brusquement. Sa chemise alourdie par la pluie battante et sous la pression du pied vint se coller à sa peau sur laquelle des plaies à peine cicatrisées se rouvraient.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'on l'attrapa durement par les cheveux pour orienter sa tête vers le haut, là où les lèvres d'un visage que l'eau n'avait pu atteindre — un parapluie le protégeait — remuaient sans qu'il n'entende un seul son, à cause du vacarme que produisait son propre corps meurtri. Une claque lui brouilla la vue. La bouche s'arrêta, s'étira en un sourire sadique. Enfin après un dernier coup, on le lâcha et il observa des paires de jambes s'éloigner puis disparaître de son champ de vision.

Le soulagement que ce soit fini s'estompa rapidement ; la douleur commençait à affluer, s'emparant à grand fracas de son corps. Il n'essaya pas de faire le moindre mouvement. L'expérience lui avait durement appris que cela ne ferait que provoquer des problèmes inutiles, comme une aggravation de ses blessures et bien évidemment de sa douleur, ce dont il pouvait se passer. De toute manière, il était pour le moment incapable de mouvoir quelque parcelle que ce fut de la masse qui lui servait de était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Attendre était la seule chose en son pouvoir.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira difficilement. Il ne devait rien avoir de cassé : ils faisaient toujours en sorte de ne rien casser. De même, ils ne visaient jamais l'entrejambe. L'adolescent supposait que l'autre s'en servait comme d'une humiliation pour lui rappeler qu'il était en son pouvoir et qu'être un homme ne changeait rien. Son visage lui aussi avait été relativement épargné si on enlevait les quelques éraflures dues au soufflet et les doigts bagués du chef — le seul à être autorisé à toucher à sa tête, ses lèvres gonflées et l'écoeurant mélange de larmes, vomis et sang qui le parsemait. En tout cas, c'étaient des choses dont les traces disparaissaient vite. Le lendemain, il n'y aurait plus rien d'assez remarquable pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils y mettaient toujours un soin particulier. On ne devait pas comprendre. Quant au reste, il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Pas encore. Ce n'était d'habitude pas beau à voir, mais ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte ce jour-là. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter l'ignoble vision qui l'attendait.

C'était cependant un autre problème qu'il relégua au fond de son esprit. Son plus grand souci était à présent de savoir comment rentrer chez lui, comment revenir et surtout, avant que le soleil ne se lève. Son soupir devint un gémissement rauque et un sursaut de douleur. Il grimaça, cracha le sang accumulé dans sa bouche. Ses muscles étaient raides. Il était trop crispé, avait trop été frappé. Les crampes viendraient bientôt. La pluie martelante s'intensifia, semblable à une avalanche de coups. Cependant, l'idée des vêtements collés à sa peau lui était beaucoup plus douloureuse. Il songea à l'enfer qu'il vivrait pour les retirer.

Des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol de manière irrégulière et des raclements de gorge accompagnés d'une forte odeur d'alcool, de tabac rance et de cannabis se frayèrent un chemin entre sa propre fragrance d'âcre vomissure et de sang, assaillant ses sens exacerbés par la douleur. L'odeur d'un parfum décrépi attaqua son nez, lui donnant envie de vomir. Une prostitué sûrement. Il pria pour que la personne l'ignore, passa son chemin et le laisse là, gisant au milieu de sa gerbe et des ordures encombrant la petite ruelle. Il ne voulait pas d'autres problèmes. Pas alors qu'il en avait déjà tant.

Des talons aiguilles trop haut pour qu'on puisse s'y sentir à l'aise s'arrêtèrent près de son nez. On souleva sa tête sans douceur, provoquant une fulgurante douleur au niveau de son cou. Une femme. Ses yeux affaissés étaient rougis et voilés par l'alcool et la drogue, ne faisant que renforcer l'impression sinistre qui se dégageait de son visage outrageusement maquillé, aux lèvres trop rouges chimiquement gonflées, prématurément ridé par une vie de débauches et de dévergondages.

Elle était juste grotesque et il se demanda pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours entre les mains de personnes louches ou peu fréquentables, souvent les deux. Un mouchoir sale et rugueux vint frotter son visage, irritant sa peau. Le sourire aux dents jaunâtres qui éclaira le visage vieilli de la junky ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« En fait, t'es un p'tit mignon toi. Tu feras bien l'affaire. »

Son haleine pestilentielle faillit lui faire tourner de l'oeil et il ne put empêcher son visage d'être déformé par une affreuse grimace. Elle rit. Un rire rauque, gras, caverneux assorti à sa voix grave et éraillée de fumeuse régulière. Elle le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante en le prenant par les aisselles et le traîna vers un tas de sac non loin de là où elle le retourna indélicatement pour le mettre sur le dos. Des vagues de douleur déferlèrent en lui, menaçant d'emporter au loin sa raison et ses questions. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Sûrement pas l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Non. Ce n'était pas ce genre de personne. Alors, que pourrait-elle bien faire de plus ? Le frapper ? Elle l'aurait déjà fais. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur s'affola.

« Tu vas être un bon garçon hein ? »

La main qui encadra son visage, sèche, aux ongles longs dont la négligence et la manucure décadente laissait voir la crasse qui s'accumulait en dessous, caressa rudement ses lèvres. Zero sentit son sang se glacer et sa gorge tant se serrer que l'air avait encore plus de mal y engouffrer. Ses poils se dressèrent sur son échine. Une main se posa sur son pantalon et il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule de surprise. Rapidement elle l'abaissa, oublieuse du cri de douleur du garçon lorsque de la peau de ses cuisses partie avec.

Il voulut fermer les yeux, fuir loin tandis qu'une boule obstruait peu à peu sa gorge. Parce que la compréhension de ce qui était en train de se passer et le choc qui l'accompagnait annihilait toute réaction en lui, il ne put pas réagir. Pas même fermer les yeux. La douleur physique se métamorphosa en douleur psychique. Plus intense, plus profonde, plus _douloureuse_. Pire. En tout point. Il voulut s'enterrer, disparaître de la surface de la terre et effacer sa propre existence mais ne put empêcher son regard de fixer le petit sourire satisfait de la femme alors qu'elle ouvrait son épais manteau de fourrure, son seul vêtement.

La voir s'étendre sur lui l'horrifia, mais constater que son corps réagissait à la moindre sollicitation contre son gré le déchira. Il se dégoûta profondément. Il n'était donc qu'un vulgaire animal sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même. C'était à pleurer et à vomir. C'était haïssable. Il était haïssable. Il n'était qu'une bête. Le frottement de l'autre corps contre le sien transperça son coeur comme son esprit avec des lames érodées, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois et y laissant des traces sanguinolentes.

Le contact de la fourrure était une brûlure acide qui râpait allègrement sa peau. L'haleine putride griffa son visage autant que les ongles enfoncés dans son dos de la femme qui ondulait au dessus de lui, autant que les siens mordant la chair de sa paume jusqu'au sang.

La pluie dégoulinant des cheveux sales de la catin éclaboussa ses joues en un flot qui lui remplaçait les larmes restées tapies au coin de ses yeux. Il voulait partir loin, loin de cette ruelle, loin de cette femme, loin de son corps, loin de la vie et de ses ennuis. Tout cela le dégoûtait : elle, ses actions, ce qui lui arrivait. Tout cela le répugnait : ce corps flatté des pernicieuses attentions, et surtout, lui. Plus que tout, lui. Traître.

Une goutte teintée d'un mascara de basse qualité s'écrasa sur sa joue et il souhaita que la pluie le lave, l'efface, le délite. Sa jouissance fut sa damnation et elle mit trop de temps à s'en remettre puis se redresser, s'écartant tant bien que mal, en titubant toujours au haut plus de son orgasme, laissant Zero tremblant. Elle l'observa avec une expression presque maternelle qui lui donna envie d'arracher son visage, lambeau par lambeau avant de les donner en pâture aux rats. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le regarder comme ça. Pas après ça.

« Tu as été un bon garçon. Laisse-moi t'aider comme ça tu pourras rentrer tranquillement à la maison, comme un bon garçon. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Il ne comprit pas. Pas avant que des lèvres rêches, superficielles ne se posent sur sa peau. Chaque succion, chaque lèchement furent un supplice qui pelèrent le peu de dignité, de respect et d'estime de soi qui lui restait. Lorsqu'elle partit une éternité plus tard, après lui avoir remit ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était, Zero reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier mais tout s'était imprimé trop clairement dans son esprit et les images défilèrent.

C'est alors qu'il perçut dans sa poitrine le son de propre coeur qui se brisait. Et ça faisait mal, si mal qu'il griffa sa poitrine, comme pour arracher ce qu'il en restait.

Alors seulement, à ce moment là, sous la pluie diluvienne, au milieu des ordures dans une petite ruelle, les larmes âpres dévalèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Le cri qui explosait à l'intérieur de sa gorge ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres : il déglutit pour l'avaler et le forcer à rester terrer au fond de lui lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette du coin de l'oeil. Sa respiration se bloqua et il se ratatina, priant pour qu'on ne le repère pas. Il resta ainsi en apnée jusqu'à ce que les pas s'éloigne. Un soubresaut secoua son corps, le cri retenu avait implosé. Un borborygme étranglé s'échappa de sa bouche en même que du vomis qui éclaboussa son visage.

Il hurla lorsque la douleur physique, tenue à distance jusque là revint se superposer au reste. La pluie, comme une myriade d'épine se déposait avec heurt sur lui, réveillant ses blessures, lui rappelant aussi quelque chose d'important. Rentrer. Il fallait qu'il rentre. Il inspira profondément et se força à se relever en s'aidant de ses mains. L'effort lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et une quinte de toux. Il cracha du sang. Ne tenant guère sur ses pieds, il s'étala le nez dans les sacs noirs. Son corps endolori lui tira une grimace. Rentrer. Douche. Il fallait qu'il se lave, se frotte jusqu'à ce que la souillure parte. Il pourrait ensuite se reposer. Il tenta encore une fois de se lever. Sans succès. Ses genoux s'écorchèrent sur le goudron dur. Un mélange de sang, de morceaux de peau et de tissu se déposèrent dessus. Il n'allait cependant pas abandonner pour si peu. S'il ne pouvait marcher, il ferait autrement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ramperait jusque chez lui après tout. Ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière non plus.


	2. 1 La pluie sur le chemin

**Titre :** Strass

**Auteur :** Luo

**Base :** D'espairsRay, MUCC, Plastic Tree

**Disclamer :** Pwet pwet pwet. J'ai bien un Zero à la maison, mais pas le bon. Trad du titre et du sous-titre à moi. Les originales viennent de la chanson Infection de D'espa

**Genre :** UA, dark, général, violent

**Pairing :** MiyaxYukke, et pour le reste mystère XD

**Warnings :** Et bien je pensais que ça s'arrêterait au prologue, mais il y a encore de la violence ici. Pas le même genre que dans le prologue mais elle est belle et bien là. Beaucoup de désespoir et de cruauté aussi. (Cruauté dans le sens où c'est peut-être parfois un peu cru). Zero renâcle énormément, il a l'air d'un chiot, mais ce n'est que compréhensible.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Pan. Luo. Pan. Je n'ai pas écrit du tout ce que je devais écrire pour le premier chapitre. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, ni partir de là. Ça ne devait pas être aussi... cru ? Désespérant ? Mais lire le commentaire de Koizumi hier soir m'a motivé pour écrire et c'est ça qui est sorti. Bon c'est pas grave. Je ferai avec. En tout cas, je suis terriblement désolée, je n'ai pas osée relire le chapitre du tout parce que je viens juste d'écrire tout ça là maintenant tout de suite, que je suis à Starbucks et que j'aimerai éviter de m'effondrer comme une grosse tâche sur Zero (le mien hein) devant tout le monde. Donc pour les fautes ou les oublis de mots, vraiment, désolé.

**『Chapitre 1』La pluie sur le chemin. . . La lumière si lointaine**

「Je suis entouré de ténèbres. . . Je ne pourrai jamais continuer.」

Yukke salua les quelques amis et connaissances qu'il y avait là, leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée avant de sortir du bar sans se presser, malgré son désir de retrouver son amant chez lui ; il n'habitait pas vraiment loin. Ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté non plus, mais pas assez loin pour avoir besoin de prendre le métro. Il traversa ces rues familières qu'il empruntait presque tous les jours d'un pas soutenu, l'esprit léger à l'idée que l'exposition était en bonne voix de réalisation. Il ne restait que peu de détails à fignoler ; des cadres à changer, confirmer les emplacements définitifs des oeuvres, et autres joyeusetés de ce type. Ce n'était pas non plus du menu fretin, mais le plus dur était passé. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils décident de dates puis que le vernissage ait lieu. Il quitta l'avenue pour prendre une ruelle perpendiculaire — un raccourci — sinistre avec les ordures qui l'encombraient de toute part et qui semblaient prêtes à vous engloutir. À vrai dire, le blond n'y faisait pas attention, il avait l'habitude. C'était plutôt les traînées rougeâtres qui maculaient le sol à intervalles réguliers qui l'inquiétaient.

Parce qu'il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait trouver et dans quel état, il ne put que s'empêcher d'expirer longuement, lourdement, comme s'il chassait tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. C'était un de ces soupirs chargés d'une lassitude accumulée au fil du temps et de l'expérience. Par pur automatisme, il envoya un mail à Miya pour lui dire qu'il rentrait avec Zero. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait en premier et il savait que son amant saurait réagir en conséquence. Cela arrivait assez souvent pour que le code soit solidement enraciné entre eux. Et malgré, cette ritournelle répétitive qui survenait plusieurs nuits par semaine, parfois toutes, cela n'enlevait rien à la pure horreur qui titillait ses entrailles comme une aiguille qui pique et repique inlassablement le même point de couture. Cela le dégoûtait toujours autant, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment habitué. Voir celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, son adorable frère se traîner dans la rue — parce qu'il se tenait pas sur ses jambes, il ne pouvait pas — dans un état lamentable lui faisait toujours autant d'effet que la première fois. Un coup violent appliqué en plein coeur, là où ça faisait vraiment mal.

Et c'était douloureux. C'est tout bonnement horrible de voir Zero ramper sur le sol en faisant fi de sa propre souffrance. Ramper comme un chien par terre au milieu des ordures et de son propre sang en se traînant son corps comme un boulet par la seule force de sa volonté, si forte qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Malgré la peau qu'il devait laisser sur le bitume, malgré ses blessures s'ouvrant, se rouvrant à cause du frottement, malgré cette immonde grimace de douleur qui déformait son visage. C'était ignoble à voir. Des halètements à cause de l'effort, des grognements de douleur qui se transformaient parfois en couinement tant la souffrance devait être intenable, le bruit du sang que l'on crache et celui du corps qui est difficilement traîné sur le bitume, qui y laisse du sien. C'était écoeurant à entendre. Quant à l'odeur entre le sang, le vomis, il avait l'impression de pouvoir percevoir autre chose, une idée si sombre qu'il la chassa d'un geste de la main. Il aurait aimé devenir aveugle, sourd, être privé de ses sens mais peu importait l'envie qu'il avait de fuir tant de misère, il se retint. Par respect pour son petit frère. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps le jeune homme rampait, d'où il était parti. Puisqu'il était encore trempé par la pluie, ça devait faire un moment. Yukke ferma les yeux pour contrôler les légères convulsions de son organisme, pour s'empêcher de vomir. Parce que le plus gerbant dans toute l'histoire, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Ou plutôt c'est le fait que tout ça arrivait si souvent que c'en était devenu une routine et qu'il ne s'étonnait même plus de le retrouver gisant là.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres tout en se précipitant vers son cadet en courant. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit face à lui, ses genoux s'écrasèrent sur une flaque d'eau, s'éclaboussant du liquide partout, mais il n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Il s'en fichait bien à vrai dire. Doucement, comme on parlerait à un animal pour ne pas l'affoler, il l'appela, le rassura. Tout en serrant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Son tee-shirt était bon pour la poubelle. C'était un cadeau de Miya mais il comprendrait. Il passa gentiment un bras sous ses aisselles pour le soulever mais fut pris de court lorsque Zero poussa un cri perçant et avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné chez un homme d'une telle condition, d'un geste brusque l'écarta. Étant dans l'incapacité de tenir sur ses jambes, il s'écrasa avec un bruit sec sur le sol, dans des gerbes d'eau. Yukke ne réagit pas, choqué. Parce que depuis tant d'années qu'il le ramassait dans ces ruelles sinistres, depuis tant d'années, pas une seule fois l'adolescent ne l'avait repoussé. Pas même la première fois. Ça ne s'était jamais produit. Pas avant cette nuit. Comme si... comme si le plus jeune avait peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose. Il serra les dents, pinçant les lèvres pour se contrôler. Bon sang mais qu'avaient donc fais ces petits salauds pour que Zero en viennent à le craindre lui ?

Le jeune homme se baissa une nouvelle fois, prenant délicatement la tête de son petit frère entre ses mains et la relevant pour que Zero voit son visage.

« Zero, c'est moi, Yukke. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te fera plus rien maintenant que je suis là. On va rentrer à la maison. »

Lui murmura-t-il sans cesse jusqu'à ce que l'expression torturée qu'affichée l'autre lui semble un peu moins horrible. Là, seulement, il le souleva à nouveau, s'étonnant de sa légèreté. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Récemment. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Miya. De ça et de tant d'autres choses. Il sentit le corps de son ami se crisper dans ses bras, trembler, ne put que s'en désoler. Et le fin crachin s'écoulait du ciel si haut et si lointain déposa sur ses joues les larmes qui n'arrivaient plus à couler de ces yeux comme asséchés par trop de souffrances vues.

Miya fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire aussitôt qu'il reçut le mail de son petit-ami avant de remplir une casserole d'eau qu'il mit à bouillir sur la cuisinière. Il s'occupa ensuite de sortir une bassine et une boîte rouge d'un petit meuble dans la salle de bains qu'il posa sur le carrelage. Puis il sortit d'une armoire un tas de serviettes blanches qui finiraient la nuit dans la poubelle. Il soupira lourdement conscient qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit non plus. La sonnette retentit et il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour aider Yukke à transporter Zero dans la salle d'eau.

Ils s'activèrent sans un mot, chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Miya récupéra la casserole d'eau bouillante dans laquelle il plongea plusieurs serviettes. Il en récupéra une avec une pince et commencer à frotter délicatement le visage de Zero avec pour enlever la mixture mi-solide mi-liquide qui maculait son visage. La serviette souillée rejoint sans tarder la bassine. Pendant ce temps, Yukke débarrassait l'adolescent de la chemise déchirée par endroit et teintée de tant de traces qu'elle n'était plus bonne qu'à être jetée, ce que le blond fit non sans avoir tristement observé les morceaux de peau qui y étaient accrochés. Le brun attrapa une autre serviette et s'en servit dans un premier pour tamponner les plaies et enlever tout le sang. D'abord enlever le sang, ensuite nettoyer. C'était les premières choses à faire. Et malgré son dégoût, malgré l'horreur que ce corps il inspirait, il continuait avec tout le calme dont il était capable d'effectuer sa tâche. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés par le sang et Zero avait débarqué dans sa vie que quelques années auparavant, mais il était son tuteur, son protégé. Alors il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ravaler l'habituelle colère et l'inquiétude parce qu'il voyait qu'ils avaient été plus loin, plus fort. Et il ne savait pas si Zero pourrait le supporter encore longtemps, si eux-même pourrait continuer encore longtemps. Ses dents étaient tant serrées que sa mâchoire en était douloureuse mais la vision de l'adolescent lui rappela que ce n'était rien.

Le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit était tel qu'il ne percevait rien sauf la douleur, seule attache à son corps. Étrangement cela le rassura. La douleur il la connaissait, elle était tangible. La douleur elle au moins, elle ne le trahissait pas. Ses doigts s'écorchèrent sur le sol, s'incrustant d'infimes morceaux de gravier tandis qu'il avançait tant bien que mal. Traître ! Traître ! Traître ! S'entendait-il hurler à lui-même. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un murmure, ou juste son propre esprit. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Juste qu'il était sale, souillé. Impropre, impur. Et ce visage qui revenait par flashes aveuglants devant ses yeux. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Il se concentrait dessus pour repousser le reste. Et il essayait de son mieux de s'y raccrocher, tel un martyr s'accrochant désespérant à l'idéal pour lequel il est persécuté puis tué.

Et puis il y eut la voix de Yukke. Qui le rassurait encore. Comme d'habitude. Il se prépara mentalement à la douleur qui surviendrait lorsque son grand frère le soulèverait. Il avait l'habitude. Oui ça ne ferait rien de plus que d'habitude. Et pourtant le contact de ses doigts... Sentir sa main sur lui... Malgré le fait que ce soit pour l'aider. Malgré le fait que ce soit Yukke. Ce contact lui fit insoutenable parce que pendant un instant il crut qu'elle était revenue pour lui. Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se dégagea et morfla une nouvelle fois le gravier tandis que Dame Douleur l'étreignait à nouveau. Et cette souffrance. Cette affliction de savoir de qu'il devait avoir blesser l'autre, de voir qu'il venait de le rejeter alors même qu'il voulait l'aider. Dieu que ça faisait mal. L'eau effaça les larmes de ses joues sans pouvoir en laver l'âpreté.

Et alors que le souffle de son aîné caressait son visage alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots qu'il ne comprenait plus, il se sentit partir loin de là. Tout était à la fois ici et là-bas, et une fois encore il était si engourdi qu'il ne semblait plus dans son corps. Il perçut vaguement qu'on le déplaçait, le mouvement montant de l'ascenseur ainsi que la sonnette stridente qui sonnait comme un hurlement dans sa tête. Il se concentra dessus pour revenir parmi les vivants. Il ne devait pas dormir, pas se lasser aller. On lui avait toujours dis de rester conscient dans ces moments là. Alors il se concentrait sur les sons. Parce que ses oreilles hypersensibles et tous les bruits qu'elle percevait dans un rayon beaucoup trop étendu à son goût étaient son moyen de raccord à la réalité. Mais ce fut autre chose qui lui redonna une pleine conscience et il hurla à la mort lorsqu'on le débarrassa de ce qu'il restait de son pantalon puis de ses sous-vêtements. Elle avait de nouveau posé les mains sur son corps. Il tenta de se cacher le visage et de la repousser en battant des pieds, mais on immobilisa ses mains tandis qu'on tenait ses jambes avec fermeté.

Les voix de Yukke et de Miya résonnèrent à ses oreilles et il se calma — sans pouvoir vraiment arrêter les tremblements qui secouaient son corps comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette. La honte l'envahit peu à peu et il voulut leur crier à tous les deux à quel point il était désolé mais ne s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qu'un espèce de gargouillis étranglé tandis qu'on lui caressait gentiment les cheveux comme pour lui faire oublier le contact angoissant de ce qu'il savait être une serviette entre ses cuisses. Il eut conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible. Et même les encouragements rassurants du blond qui lui répétait qui tout irait bien maintenant ne purent que le conforter dans l'idée que pour lui tout n'irait jamais bien. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que ça le soit. C'était dramatique, c'était pathétique, c'était triste, c'était dommage. C'était tout ce qu'on voulait, mais c'était comme ça. Et il ne pourrait pas le changer. Alors non Yukke, non, ce n'était pas okay, mais tant pis. Il ferait avec. Il avait toujours fais avec.

Miya vérifia une dernière et énième fois que tout était bien propre, constatant avec satisfaction le travail déjà fais. Au moins ces gens qui faisaient ça n'étaient pas des monstres au point de s'en prendre à son entrejambe ou franchement briser quelque chose. Cependant, il se demandait combien de temps cela resterait ainsi. Personne n'était dupe, ils voyaient bien que ça empirait. Petit à petit, lentement, mais sûrement. Il laissa à son amant le soin de veiller sur le plus jeune tandis qu'il empoignait la bassine. Il jeta les serviettes tout sauf blanche à la poubelle puis l'eau souillée de minuscules morceaux de gravier et de croûtes, de sang, de pus et de vomis dans la cuvette des toilettes avant de tirer la chasse puis de se laver longuement les mains.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Absolument. » Lâcha son amant alors qu'il le rejoignait dans la salle de bains, sans quitter Zero des yeux pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience et se noie.

« Je sais. Je sais très bien et ça me révolte tout autant que toi, mais on ne peut rien faire de plus que ce qu'on ne fait déjà. Parce que Zero ne nous laissera pas faire. Il préfère prendre sur lui, mais tu le sais tout autant que moi. »

Yukke se mordit les lèvres.

« Mais tu vois dans quel état il est. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand ils vont le démembrer ou je ne sais quoi ? Quand ils passeront à la vitesse supérieure ? Il faudrait en parler au moins à quelqu'un je ne sais pas, Tadashi, les autorités. Les faire arrêter bon sang ! »

« Mets-toi à sa place Yukkun. Il ne dira rien, à personne, parce qu'il a trop peur d'éventuelles représailles. Parce qu'il a peur que ce soit bien pire s'il en parle. Ne ferais-tu pas pareil à sa place ? » Le blond hocha la tête à contre-coeur et son ami s'approcha de lui pour enlacer sa taille. Il se retourna pour être face à lui et posa son front contre le sien. « Crois-moi, le mieux que nous puissions faire pour le moment c'est d'être là pour lui, s'occuper de lui quand il ne peut pas le faire lui-même. Puis... »

« Faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain c'est ça ? »

Le plus petit hocha tristement la tête. Partageant le même sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice que l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Parce que celui qu'ils tentaient vainement de protéger subissait des atrocités sous le prétexte qu'il était un humain qui avait des caractéristiques de leeches. Ça, toute leur bonne volonté et leurs bons sentiments ne pourraient pas le changer. Alors la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient espérer pour lui, c'était que Zero change, qu'il mute. Cela signerait certes la fin de leur vie commune, et peut-être même la fin de leurs relations, mais ce serait tellement mieux pour lui.

Miya repoussa doucement Yukke, mettant fin à leur étreinte lorsque Zero poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'attraper une large serviette dans laquelle il enroula le jeune homme. Il entendit vaguement le blond lui dire qu'il allait appeler Tadashi afin qu'ils se voient le lendemain tandis qu'il essuyait et séchait l'autre. Enfin, il sortit des compresses de la boîte, les appliqua sur les plaies avant de bander le tout. Il s'assura ensuite que c'était bien serré, mais pas trop puis fini par habiller l'adolescent qui était à présent presque totalement amorphe, ne bougeant que lorsque Miya le lui enjoignait d'un geste.

La couette le recouvrait totalement, et sa position foetale lui donnait l'impression que le monde avait disparu. Il étouffa le monde extérieur à l'aide du volume poussé au maximum de son iPod. Il se laissa porter par le rythme lourd de la musique tandis que les sons qu'il percevait se restreignaient à ce qui avait lieu dans l'appartement même. Les chuchotements incompréhensibles de ses aînés tandis qu'ils se caressaient dans leur lit, le ronronnement de la climatisation, l'eau qui circulait dans les canalisations situées à l'intérieur des murs avec son glou-glou incessants, le bourdonnement du réfrigérateur. Rien de ce qu'il avait lieu là ne lui échappait mais c'était déjà plus reposant que d'entendre tout ce qui prenait dans l'immeuble.

Il n'essaya pas de fermer les yeux ; il dormait peu voir quasiment pas et la peur des images encore fraîches et vives l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il doutait en être débarrassé un jour, mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas les affronter à nouveau. Penser à autre chose. Penser à autre chose. Karyu. Le lendemain il appellerait Karyu. Ensemble ils parleraient de tout et de n'importe quoi. De tout sauf ça. Et puis... peut-être que...peut-être que... et puis les larmes. Elles déferlèrent le long de ses joues, inattendues. Bien entendu elle revint avec elles. Et lorsqu'il lui sentit la réalité d'un contact pour chimérique, il ne cria, il ne bougea. Il serra les dents, serra les poings sur ses draps, et jeta la clé de sa voix et de ses sentiments loin, loin de lui pour s'empêcher de réagir. Et ces larmes qui coulaient aussi drues que les rivières encore pures creusaient des sillons qui renvoyaient l'écho de rires cruels.


End file.
